Waterloo Road The Next Generation
by degrasssigleek49
Summary: Follow what happens to you favourite couple kids. Watch these kids friendships, relationships, and enemies all form herr
1. Cast

Upper 6th

Sam Strike as Luke Charles (Donte and Clo)

Julia Brown as Amelia Aspinall (Connor and Imogen)

Oyiza Momoh as Adrianna Hill (Francessca and Jonah)

Oscar Jacques as Tom Clarkson (Josh and ? adopted son)

Lower 6th 

Shannon Flynn as Katie Mulgrew (Connor and Imogens daughter)

Richard Wisker as Harry Taylor (Phoenix and Scouts son)

Daniel Pearson as Alex Chalk (Dynasty and Kevin)

Dionne Broomfield as Sara Sharky (Finn and Trudy)

Year 11 

Amy-Leigh Hickman as Ella Smiley (Mickela and Bolton)

Mimi Keene as Victoria Scotcher (Aiden and Jess)

Mia Mckenna Bruce as Christina Burley (Rowan and Vicki)

Allana Thorton as Lola Charles (Donte and Clo)

Oscar Lloyd as Felix Westbrook (Floyd and Gabriella)

Joe Maw as Callum Aspinall (Brett and Mika)

James Forde as Tyler Hughes (Rhiannon and Darren)


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey." Amelia said as she walked up to Tom and Adrianna, through the Waterloo Road gates.

"Hey." Adriana said hugging her, Tom just gave her a smile looking up from his phone. When he was looking up he spotted something speeding towards Adrianna.

"Watch out." He exclaimed pulling Adriana out of the way of a speeding motor bike. The motor bike didn't stop and carried on speeding past.

"Hey." Amelia shouted after the motor cyclist.

They saw Luke take his helmet off giving them a quick smirk.

"He's such a jerk." Adrianna said, folding her arms.

"I feel slightly bad for him." Tom said, looking after him .

"Are you kidding me." Amelia exclaimed, turning to him.

"he just tried to run me over." Adrianna exclaimed, frowning, forcing Tom to take a step back.

"We'll you kinda have to I mean look all his friends were suspended last term for that robbery incident, then they all conspired together to pin it on him, if It hadn't been for the evidence he would be excluded thanks to his friends." Tom argued, seeing Luke just stand by his motor bike alone.

"Doesn't mean he has a right to go around behaving like a jackass." Amelia frowned, before they carried on walking.

Then Katie and Sara walked through the gates, Sara applying lip gloss.

Once she finished she gave a group of boys a dazzling smile as she passed them, causing them all to sheepishly smile back.

"See I want to be able to do that." Katie whined as they carried on walking towards school.

"You can." Sara laughed back rolling her eyes at her friends over dramatic attitude.

"I am flirtatious as a bin bag." Katie replied causing Sara to laugh even more.

Harry and Alex who were at the bottom of the hill selling chocolate bars to year 7, carried on selling for a high profit. Alex saw the girls coming down the hill and gave Harry a nod towards them.

Harry gave Alex the rest of the chocolate bars and pushed past the crowd of Year 7s to meet the girls.

"hey ladies." He said clapping his hands together.

"hey Harry." Sara laughed. Katie just just grinned at him.

"Fancy a chocolate bar." He asked, nodding to the queue.

"I'm not really in the mood for one of you scams." Katie said sarcastically.

"I'm deeply offended." He exclaimed putting his hand over his heart.

"Is that right." Katie laughed, then he just gave her a smirk.

"Come on Katie, let's go find our lockers." Sara said looking between the two, before dragging her away.

"See ya." Katie said briefly glancing over her shoulder, he just held a hand up before going back to help Alex.

"You so like her." Alex grinned at him, handing a kid some change.

"Katie's alright." Harry said shrugging your shoulders.

"how did you know I was talking about Katie and not Sara." Alex asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"Shut up." Harry exclaimed thumping him in the arm.

"He's so cute." Ella smiled as she watched Alex across the playground.

"Ella you been obsessed with him for like 4 month talk to him." Christina laughed sitting cross legged from her friend on the bench.

"Yea listen to Chrissy, the relationship master." Felix said looking down on his phone from where he was sitting on his bench.

"Felix." Ella exclaimed giving a side glance to Christina. Felix's eyes suddenly widened.

"Chris you know I didn't mean it like that." He started, faltering on his words.

"Don't worry about it." Christina laughed.

"Did you speak to Callum over the holidays." Ella asked. Christina and Callum had dating for 1 year and a half before we was seen being given a kiss by Nadia Thirlmorr. The whole school knew about it before Christina even got out of a Biology class.

"Nope she didn't even try to contact me." Christina said looking down at her hands.

"Sorry." Felix told her, as Ella held her hand.

"No problem, hey." She said then getting distracted by greeting some passing boys in her class.

Across the playground stood Callum with his friends.

"Look now she is flirting with Josh green and Frosty to get back at me." Callum said shaking his head annoyed.

"Are you obsessed." Lola seriously asked him, worried for her cousin.

'She probably just greeting them." Tyler said throwing a plastic bouncy ball up in the air and catching it again. He ran into a girl.

"Hey watch it." She snapped at him lowering her ipod.

"sorry accident." Tyler replied never seeing this girl before.

"loser." She said rolling her eyes and carrying on inside.

"What even." He began before being cut off.

_**The first bell rang **_


End file.
